Lupin is an eavesdropper
by Louisebear
Summary: What if Professor Lupin was awake on the train before the dementors and was eavesdropping on the golden trio's conversation, what would have he been thinking. Read to find out! one shot. PLEASE REVIEW


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **sorry about the OOC Lupin. Please Review

I was startled awake by a male voice saying "Who do you reckon he is?" Fantastic, just when I get to sleep some kid goes and wakes me up. I may as well pretend to be sleeping I mean really who wants to sit in a compartment with an awake professor.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." a girl's voice responded. How on Earth did she know that?

"How d'you know that?" The boy said echoing what I was thinking.

"It's on his case." the girl replied. Smart one she is I thought, I'd guess Ravenclaw perhaps Slytherin but the boy isn't a Slytherin and most Slytherin's are only friends with other Slytherin's.

"Wonder what he teaches?" the boy asks, I can feel him staring at me and I privately think that he is not the brightest of blokes considering there is only one position available on staff.

The girl responds "That's obvious, there's only one vacancy isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." I think I shall enjoy teaching this girl, she seems quite bright.

"Well I hope he's up to it, he looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?" I could hear the doubt in the boy's tone as he speaks. I feel like grumbling in annoyance, I don't look that bad, do I? The boy continues this time talking to another person in the compartment "Anyway, what were you going to tell us?"

"I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing about Sirius Black. Basically they were debating on whether or not they should tell me that Sirius Black escaped so he could kill me and Mr Weasley made me promise that I wouldn't go looking for him, not that I would anyway." I barely held in a gasp I was in the same compartment as Harry! He must be a Gryffindor if Arthur, I presume that is who they are talking about, had to make Harry promise not to go looking for him.

I kept listening as the girl said "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh Harry …. You'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry." Okay I think she is definitely not a Slytherin as it is very unlikely any Slytherin's would be friends with Harry Potter. But then with a Potter involved anything is possible.

Harry continued talking sounding a bit annoyed "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." Oh dear that doesn't sound very good, but then again it doesn't surprise me after all I have heard about some of their outrageous adventures.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him." This boy sounds more scared than Harry and he doesn't have someone after his blood but then again he is probably just quite worried as a good friend should be. The boy continued "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban, no one's ever done it before. And he was a top security prisoner, too." Here I feel very guilty because I have an idea on how he could have got out.

"But they'll catch him, won't they? I mean they've got all the muggles looking for him, too" the girl said. I hope so but Sirius Black is very resourceful. All of a sudden I could hear the faint, tinny sort of whistle of a pocket sneakoscope.

"What's that noise?" the boy asks breaking the mood. "It's coming from your trunk, Harry?" I heard them rummaging around for it, it got louder as they pulled it out.

The girl said with interest "Is that a Sneakoscope?" the girl asked curiously definitely not Slytherin because a pureblood would have heard of a sneakoscope so she must be a muggleborn.

"Yeah, mind you, it's a very cheap one, it went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry." It's probably going off because of me, after all eavesdropping is generally considered untrustworthy. Wonder what the boy was doing that was untrustworthy?

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time? The girl asked.

"No!" the boy denied it immediately and then continued talking "Well I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" This boy isn't too bad after all he seems very loyal to his friends which is an excellent trait to have in dark times.

"Stick it back in the trunk, or it'll wake him up." I could feel Harry looking at me and felt a bit guilty but I kept listening anyway. They went on to talk about Hogsmeade which revealed the girl was definitely a muggleborn. I felt myself drifting off until the compartment door banged open. I felt like groaning seriously do they have no idea what the word quiet means?

"Well look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." If those nick names were meant to be insulting he was failing very badly, could he not think of anything better? Honestly! Although it did tell him that the other boy, Ron I think the girl said earlier, was one of Arthur's children which probably meant that Harry was staying with them since he said he overheard an argument between Arthur and Molly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley, did your mother die of shock?" Said the rude unimaginative boy. Ah yes I remember reading that in the daily prophet that's good for them considering merlin knows they don't have enough of it. "Who's that?" the boy asked. I presume he is talking about me because I hear him take a step back.

"New teacher, what were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry asked. I can almost imagine the smug look Harry has on his face. Good on you Harry always use your surroundings to your advantage. A Malfoy though that makes sense like father like son I suppose, although Lucius seemed a bit brighter than this idiot.

"C'mon." Malfoy muttered I presume to his friend/bodyguard. Probably Crabbe or Goyle or both if we're going along the like father like son train of thought.

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year." Ron said angrily. Good on you Ron, always defend yourself. "I mean it, if he takes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and" Ron cuts off suddenly presumably making a gesture in midair. Ron seems the most hot headed in the group, I wonder why Malfoy didn't mention the girl?

"Ron, be careful!" the girl hisses. Presumably talking about me, considering you can't exactly make death threats to a rival with a professor near you even if he is 'sleeping.'

**A/N**: Remus wakes up soon so I thought I'd stop there. **REVIEW PLEASE! JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON**


End file.
